The canon lore of mice wars
In Mice Wars there is a monster called Kevin Nguyen which lives in the YouTube channel Norway, where Mice Wars is posted and it’s said he will hate on anything no matter how much hate he gets in return. Mice Wars consists of three main trilogies, although only one of the three has been fully released. Locations: Nabo - A pretty basic planet with grass water and mountain just like the earth. Eagle Mountain - Located on Tatoo, it is the central of all Eagle activity. Tatoo - A huge desert planet filled with sand, bandits and outlaws. It is also the home of Eagle mountain. Thot - Basicly the opposite of Tatoo. This is one of the coldest planets known, and it’s only at the equator it’s actually possible for life to form. Dagowah - A planet of pure evil. Yoba hides here after the great purge of the mice. It’s also a swamp. Cloud City - A city attached to a singular skyscraper thousands of meters up in the sky, because structural integrity is for wimps. Carbon freezing chamber - A basic carbon freezing chamber found in cloud city. Sun Murder Station - A planet with surprising amounts of snow, considering the huge planet destroying laser cannon it‘s armed with. Characters: King Mus - The ruler of all mice. The only one with more power in the universe is Senator Parkabil. He gets his first apearance in BMW episode II. He is also killed in BMW episode III.. ironic. Senator Sheev Parafin - The leader of the entire universe, and the inventor of democracy. He gets his first appearance in BMW episode V. It is also later revealed that he was undercover for the eagle faction, and he gets killed by Kuk Groundswimmer. Gei Parafin '''- Sheev Parafin‘s daughter. She is stupid, and doesn’t know how to use a lightsaber. Her first appearance is in episode VII, and she is the main character of The New Trilogy. '''Yeti Master Yoba - Although he looks like a regular frog, he is in fact a regular frog wielding an axe. He first appears in BMW episode I. Commander Mice - Commander in the Mice army. He gets his first appearance in episode I, although his first chronological appearance is in BMW episode I. He appears later in episode IV to give Kuk Groundswimmer his lightsaber. Kuk Groundswimmer - Often bullied for being the only Mice in the whole of Tatoo, he has trained long to unlock the X-Wing expansion pass, to show everyone that he is cool. He appears first in episode IV and proceeds to be the protagonist of the second trilogy. He was defeated by Supreme Leader Eaglitler, and proceeded to nuke Eagle mountain in episode IV, effectively killing the entire population of Tatoo either from the blast or the powerful radiation covering the entire planet for thousands of years. Mice - Loyal fighters for the republic of mice and later to the rebels against the eagles. They get their first appearance in episode I. Brown Mice - A higher rank in the mice army than normal mice. Rumors say these where genetically modified and cloned hundreds of years ago. They get their first appearance in episode I. X-Mouse Starfighter - When a mice unlocks the x-wing expansion pass. They get their first appearance in episode II. Commander Greedy - He was the leader of the eagle army before he got pronounced dead in BMW season I. That basically all we know about him, since he didn’t want to share any of his backstory. Dank Mutter - Literally just Senator Parafin, but using his street name. He gets his first appearance in episode VI. Supreme leader Eaglitler - The suprime leader of the eagle faction. He gets his first appearance in episode III. Dank Vater - Bullied by the entire Germany system, as his name translates to Thank Father in German. He often got shanked after school, and ended up needing a cyborg suit and left to rule the universe together with Supreme Leader Eaglitler and Dank Mutter. He appears in episode V and VI. Eagles - Soldiers trained to fight for the eagle empire. They get their first appearance in episode I. TEM - The Eagle Mothership. Although it may look like just a really big eagle, it’s actually a really big eagle with thousands of eagles inside. They appear first in episode III. AT-ET - All Terrain Eagle Transport. A TEM with legs and advanced heating and AC systems made to withstand harsher weather than the TEM. TEM-ATV - The Eagle Mothership Airborne Transport Vehicle. An even bigger Eagle. The Bald Eagle - The true mothership of the eagles and Commander Greedy‘s main hq in space. It’s really big, and strong enough to withstand the gravitational pull of a black hole. Actually it’s big enough to fit 6 TEM-ATV’s in just one of its 23 hangars. Hun Duo '''- An unimportant character that’s there for Boob Fat’s pleasure. He appears in episode V and is killed together with Boob Fat in episode VI because nobody cares about him. '''Boob Fat - A Somalian bounty hunter and Hun Duo’s greatest rival. He‘s to lazy to actually gets the bounties himself though, so he usually just pays Dank Vader to do it for him. He is evealed to exist in episode V. The Mandarin - A mysterious mandarin fighter trained to win every fight and being unable to kill because of a magical force called “Plot armor”. The story: Episode I Commander Mice is on patrol with a squadron of brown mice when an eagle attacks and kidnaps the commander. Episode II The mice are seeking immediate revenge to get back Commander Mice from the eagles. The bring an X-Mouse Starfighter, and make short work of the situation. Episode III Supreme leader Eaglitler has been waiting a year for this opportunity, and now he would get his sweet revenge on the Mice for killing those four eagles one year ago. He sends out a TEM from Eagle mountain, and kidnaps every mice in sight before dropping them in a hole and nuking them. Episode IV Finally, after thirty years has Commander Mice found a Mice in condition to fight. He gives a lightaxe to the young Kuk Groundswimmer, and sends him out on a mission to kill Supreme Leader Eaglitler. Kuk then proceeds to save Tatoo from exploding. Episode V The tundras of Thot is under attack because the mice apparently likes living in -97.3 degrees Celsius. Then Kuk Groundswimmer goes to train towards a duel Dank Vater invited him to. He looses his axe in a fight against Yoba on Dagowah, and nukes the planet, killing Yoba in the process. He then looses the duel with Dank Fader and tries to nuke cloud city when Vater reflects the nuke into Kuk, and he falls towards the ground approximately 12869m under him. Episode VI Kuk has come to rescue the frozen Hun Dou. The mission is a success until Boob fat puts them in cuffs and throws Hun into a sarlacc. Kuk simply does the same to Boob Fat before going to the emperors throne room, and killing Fank Vader and Dank Mutter. Then a single Kowe destroys an AT-ET. Episode VII The Sun Murder Station is firing it’s lazar. Also Gei Parafin and Reylo Ken is fighting, but since non of them have any skill with a lightsaber, the fight ends with Gei undeservingly winning. Also some planets explode.Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Story